vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
こっち向いて Baby (Kocchi Muite Baby)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * KEI (illustration) * SEGA (video) |links = }} Background "Kocchi Muite Baby" is the opening song for "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd". A reprint of the opening cinematic for "-Project DIVA- 2nd" on YouTube, which features "Kocchi Muite Baby", has reached over six million views.Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd Opening Full HD - YouTube The subject matter of the song is rather similar to "World is Mine", with Miku portrayed as a "himedere" character being condescending to her boyfriend. "Kocchi Muite Baby" has entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. 1... 2... 1, 2, 3 Yeah! I'm always playing tough, aren't I? It feels like I'm missing out There's stuff I want to do, but I'm not saying what You know, that kind of stuff Wait what? ....What'd you think I meant? Boys really are stupid You thought something dirty, didn't you You're a terrible liar It's written all over your face, are you OK? I'm not pulling punches Ugh, it's like talking to a wall Before you go on about your epic dreams Have you looked at where you are? Sheesh, you're dense C'mon Look this way, baby, the way you should I won't take "no" for an answer 'Cause I'm playing for keeps These soft lips you can't but help but stare at Will make you mine Today's the day! Aah! C'mon baby! Aaaaaah! I'm always so stubborn, aren't I? I can't be straight forward, but that's just how I am I want you to hug me from behind Just kidding, hee hee ...Wait, hang on! Don't surprise me like that You've got to take things slow But you can't wind me up like this And then just walk off! Not cool! Take some responsibility for once! Hey Look this way, baby, just a little I won't take "no" for an answer I'll get you in the mood These legs you can't help but worship Will make you mine Don't get all smitten now ♬ Words aren't enough to express How big these feelings of mine are What now? My heart's all aflutter I can't even think Oooh, boys like you Hey Look this way, baby, a little more Don't make me say it again Fine, whatever! I'll do something you can't help but notice I think No, scratch that What, you got a problem with that? Derivatives |human = |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = 00 https://app.box.com/s/0gh3pwhvi2mutzfjo99c }} (vocals, mix), Karen, Sabi, Catalyst, Mero, Kai, , Maeko (vocals), Catalyst (animation), azaidoue (stage, motion) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt IGE7ewhvwI4;00 https://app.box.com/s/9se2tdb732ontpp0ib0c }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Kocchi Muite Baby / Yellow * 初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION * VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) * 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade * Miku Flick/02 (DLC) * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd (DLC) Gallery M pinkpops.png|Miku's "Pink Pops" module used for the song "Kocchi Muite Baby" in the game ''-Project DIVA- 2nd'' Miku 50.jpg|Miku's "Pink Pops AS" module used for the song "Kocchi Muite Baby" in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku ft 49.jpg|Miku's "Pink Pops" module used for the song "Kocchi Muite Baby" in the game -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs